If  loving you is wrong
by Minashi
Summary: Une jeune femme adultère se réveille seule dans une chambre d'hôtel, son amant a disparu et un individu inconnu tente de pénétrer sa chambre ...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, ça fait longtemps je sais et ce n'est pas la suite de mes fictions habituelles mais ça m'ait passé par la tête et il fallait absolument que je l'écrive. Au début c'était censé être un one shot mais il y-aura un deuxième chapitre que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire alors on verra.

Disclaimer : Les principaux personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Le titre s'inspire de la chanson de Percy Sledge "if loving you is wrong".

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**§o§**

**If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right**

Elle se réveilla au milieu de la nuit le corps endoloris. Elle avait froid, malgré le sortilège placé sur les couvertures. Voulant se réchauffer, elle se tourna vers son amant et le chercha à tâtons pour se blottir contre lui mais se rendit compte que le lit était vide. Brusquement, elle ouvrit les yeux et tendit la main pour allumer la lampe. Ses yeux s'habituant lentement à la luminosité, plissant les yeux, elle scruta la chambre du regard mais ne le trouva nulle part.

Etait-il déjà parti ? Ils étaient censés avoir toute la nuit et une partie de la matinée. Elle tendit la main vers la table de chevet pour voir s'il lui avait laissé un message sur son portable. Rien du tout, enfin, juste un message de son mari datant de quelques heures :

_« Je vais me coucher maintenant chérie, tu me manques. Je t'aime »._

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. S'il était parti, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Elle recevrait certainement un hibou demain. En attendant, elle profitera de la chambre d'hôtel. C'est déjà payé alors autant en profiter pleinement. Le connaissant il avait dû prendre toutes les options comprises et si elle décidait de commander au service de chambre une baignoire rempli de nutella, gourmandise moldue, on lui dirait : pour quelle heure Mademoiselle ? Mais ce serait un peu gluant alors elle se contentera d'un bol de fraise et d'un petit pot de nutella. Sans lui, ce ne sera pas pareil car sa peau donne un goût particulier au nutella et elle aurait vraiment aimé qu'il soit là mais ce n'est pas possible.

Elle commanda ce dont elle avait envie et se fit couler un bain moussant parfumé à la mangue. Elle remonta ses cheveux avec une pince et se glissa doucement dans son bain, soupirant de bien-être. La jeune femme commença à poser sa tête contre le rebord et ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit dériver. Elle se demandait pourquoi il était parti, après tout sa femme n'était censée rentrer que demain après-midi. Puis, elle releva brusquement la tête : hé zut, pensa-elle, elle aurait dû attendre que le service de chambre arrive avant de rentrer dans la baignoire, elle qui détestait être coupée dans son bain. 5 minutes, juste 5 minutes et elle se lèverait, se dit-elle avant de reposer la tête fermant paresseusement les yeux.

Juste au moment où elle commençait à s'endormir, elle entendit la clenche de la porte s'abaisser et commença à paniquer. Avec la fin de la guerre, elle devenait négligente, sa baguette était restée dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Elle ne pourrait pas se défendre si on l'attaquait et il n'y avait rien dans cette salle de bain qui puisse servir d'arme surtout si la personne avait une baguette.

« Non, ne rentrez pas », cria-elle avant de se lever précipitamment pour attraper son peignoir. La porte déjà entrouverte s'arrêta et Ginny soupira, mais elle reprit de suite sa progression. « Je suis armée », dit-elle en vain pour effrayer son agresseur. Un rire résonna à ses oreilles et la porte s'ouvrit complètement laissant apparaître :

« Draco Malfoy »

**§o§**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez svp :)


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, tout le monde, chapitre 2 enfin. Ça fait longtemps qu'il est écrit mais j'ai voulu le remodifier, encore.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

**§o§  
><strong>

**Like you'll never see me again**_*_

« Draco Malfoy », dit-elle d'un ton indigné, « je te croyais parti, tu m'as fait tellement peur », dit-elle d'un ton haché, la respiration encore irrégulière. Elle croyait que c'était un mangemort, venu se venger. Ce qui est plutôt drôle si l'on considère qu'il est bien mangemort, était se rappela-elle à l'ordre. Dans le cas contraire, elle ne serait pas ici avec lui.

« J'étais juste sorti sur le balcon fumer, quand j'ai entendu frapper le service de chambre. Madame est servie », dit –il en poussant le chariot à l'intérieur, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. « Que comptais-tu faire toute seule avec autant de fraises et de nutella, sans moi », demanda-il une lueur dans le regard. Elle aimait tellement qu'il la regarde ainsi.

« Je voulais les utiliser avec le serveur », répondit-elle effrontée.

« Avec le serveur vraiment, il doit avoir la quarantaine », répliqua-il sûr de lui.

« Et alors, il me rappelle Severus ! », répondit-elle comme si ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, comme s'il était normal de désirer son ancien professeur Severus Snape, de plus de vingt ans son aîné, mais elle ne peut s'en empêcher. Elle ne pourra jamais s'empêcher de le provoquer, de toutes les manières possibles.

« Tu », commença-il offusqué, puis il s'arrêta. « Vous vous moquez de moi Miss Weasley, je crois que cela mérite punition ! », reprit-il. Comme d'habitude, Draco utilisait toujours son nom de jeune fille, délibérément, n'ayant pas besoin de se rappeler qu'elle appartient à un autre.

L'ancien mangemort s'approcha d'elle lentement tel un prédateur prêt à dévorer sa proie. Elle, resta immobile captivée malgré elle par le chasseur. A quelques centimètres d'elle, il s'arrêta et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, faisant doucement descendre le peignoir.

Elle frissonna d'anticipation et croisa son regard. Une partie de ce qu'elle y vit l'enflamma et comme toujours elle occulta le reste. Cette chose, toujours présente entre eux, une sorte de tension relative à tout ce dont ils ne parlent pas. Une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête. Ils prenaient beaucoup de précautions mais était-ce suffisant, pourront-ils continuer de cette façon plus longtemps ? Elle avait tout renié pour lui, son engagement envers son mari, ses anciennes valeurs.

Malgré tout, le baiser sur sa nuque lui fit tout oublier. A quoi bon, elle s'en voudrait après, pour l'instant, elle était occupée par une bouche exigeante, aux lèvres si douce. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que son regard brûlant sur son corps, que ses mains glissant sur sa peau, que ses lèvres, oh oui ces lèvres... Une pointe de culpabilité l'envahi lorsqu'elle pensa à ses enfants. Que penseraient-ils d'elle ?

« J'aimerais beaucoup goûter à ces fraises pas toi ? », murmura-il contre ses lèvres, la ramenant vers lui.

« Non, moi c'est à ta peau que j'aimerai goûter », répondit-elle sur le même ton, « tu n'aurais même pas dû te rhabiller !

Et me montrer nu devant le serveur », dit-il, lui coupant la parole rieur.

« Qu'importe, je ne veux aucune barrière entre toi et moi », répondit-elle, excitée, les pupilles dilatées par le désir. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse, puis commença à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise un à un. « Si tu veux entrer dans la baignoire avec moi, il va falloir t'enlever tout ça.

Mmh », murmura-il tout contre sa bouche, la chemise glissa sur les épaules de l'homme et termina sa course dans un bruit mâte sur le sol. « Si tu n'en veux pas, je mangerais les fraises et le nutella tout seul », dit-il coquin joignant le geste à la parole. Il prit une fraise qu'il trempa doucement dans le bol de nutella avant de la porter à sa bouche. Hypnotisée, elle le regarda faire, il entrouvrit ses lèvres et les referma sensuellement sur la fraise enrobée de chocolat. Pensant à tout ce que cette bouche pourrait lui faire, elle frissonna...

* * *

><p>Bien plus tard, dans le lit de cette chambre d'hôtel 5 étoiles, elle se prélassait, yeux à demi clos, savourant la douce torpeur qui l'envahit après l'effort, et quel délicieux effort ! Il est le seul à vraiment savoir comment la toucher, pensa-elle. Ce qui la ramena à l'homme avec qui elle partage sa vie, son mari, qu'elle trompe sans scrupule et à la femme de Draco, qui l'attendait sagement à la maison. Ginny les avaient déjà croisé plusieurs fois ensemble à des réceptions mondaines. Ils avaient l'air si parfait ensemble, fait l'un pour l'autre :<p>

_« Mr Draco Malfoy et Mrs Daphnée Malfoy »_

Si serein, majestueux, inspirant le respect par leur seule présence, ils étaient entourés d'une aura unique. Parfois, elle se demandait comment sonnerait son nom si elle s'appelait Ginny Malfoy, qu'aurait été sa vie si elle ou plutôt si ils avaient fait des choix différents. C'est idiot et elle le sait ! Quelque fois en sa présence, elle se fait l'effet d'une adolescente. Ginny Malfoy, c'est plutôt mélodieux se dit-elle.

« Arrête », se fustigea-elle intérieurement, il ne sera jamais complètement à toi. Un contrat de mariage lie Mr et Mrs Malfoy. Ginny ne le sait que trop, en étant ici avec elle, Draco risque de perdre la garde de ses enfants.

La jeune femme avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait aucune solution satisfaisante pour tout le monde. C'est impossible ! se dit-elle. Défaitiste, elle soupira, dans ces conditions quel avenir s'offre à eux, s'ils en ont un ?

Ayant perçu un soupir, son amant se tourna vers elle pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix mais Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle le regarda tendrement, lui et ses yeux gris si expressifs rien que pour elle. Puis elle passa doucement sa main sur sa joue. La vie est tellement bizarre, qui l'eut cru ? Lui qui avait toujours été si jaloux de son mari, possède aujourd'hui le cœur de la femme qu'il aime.

« Non rien », dit-elle dans un sourire, « à quelle heure rentres-tu ? », demanda-elle pour changer de sujet. Il n'était pas dupe, elle le savait, mais il joua le jeu, Draco savait très bien à quoi elle pensait, il y pensait aussi, souvent, beaucoup trop souvent.

« Je t'aime », dit-il, la regardant intensément, refusant de répondre à cette question auquel elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Il voulait la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien…

« Je t'aime aussi », répondit-elle « et …je ssais que… c'est mal », dit-elle soudain hésitante, « et quee … que je ne de…devrais pas mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et je ne le veux pas », dit-elle plus assurée, « Draco je… », commença Ginny, mais il lui coupa la parole et ravit sa bouche avec empressement.

Il l'embrassait, passionnément, désespérément, voulant lui transmettre tout son amour, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

_"If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right"**_

**Fin du chapitre**

_Voilà c'est fini encore un ou deux chapitre et ce sera la vrai fin._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)_

_* "Like you'll never see me again" de Alicia Keys.  
><em>

_** _"If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right_", c'est une chanson interprété par Percy Sledge.  
><em>


End file.
